


Patience

by TripCreates



Category: Free!
Genre: Babysitting, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Near Future, Post-Free! Dive to the Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: Haru just wanted a quiet night with Makoto. And he almost got it until Asahi showed up at his door with his nephew.





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy I got the chance to participate in the MakoHaru Flash Bang! It's been a while since I did a bang and this was so much fun working on this project.
> 
> I want to give a huge thank you to my artist [silly otter](https://sillyotterarts.tumblr.com/) for their incredible work. I'm still blown away by how you captured my favorite scene so well. It was exactly how I imagined while writing it and you did a wonderful job. Please check out their [full art post](https://sillyotterarts.tumblr.com/post/180680917240/my-piece-for-makoharubigbang-with-bekasyura-and) and give it all the love it deserves! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this fic. I know I did when I wrote it. So if you like it, please let me know in the comments!

Haru tended to be pretty easy going about most things outside of swimming. But inevitably, someone came along and pushed his buttons.

Tonight, that happened to come in the form of Asahi and Kisumi by association. The latter only magnified Haru’s annoyance. 

“Sorry to show up like this but I really need you guys to watch Tsukushi for a couple of hours,” Asahi said, thrusting the baby and diaper bag into Makoto’s arms. “He’s already been feed so he should be good until I get back but there’s formula in the bag just in case.”

“Wait, why?” Makoto asked.

“He likes you guys and you were the closest. And I had a feeling you’d be here, Makoto,” Asahi said with a smirk.

“No, why are _we_ watching him and not you?” Makoto tried again but Asahi as already running away from Haru’s apartment.

He didn’t even look back as he called out, “I’ve got something with Kisumi. I’ll be back later!”

Makoto sighed as he closed the door with his foot. He turned to see Haru staring at him with a faint frown. Makoto hid his shared frustration behind a half-smile.

“It’s just for a couple of hours. We’ll still have time for us later as we planned,” he offered.

 _It was still a couple of hours wasted_ , but Haru didn’t say that out loud. He didn’t blame the baby for this but instead his dumb uncle. They finally got a break from swimming and classes, so of course, Haru wanted to be selfish and spend it with his boyfriend. Too bad Asahi had the same idea.

Makoto approached Haru and kissed his forehead. “I know, Haru. I feel the same way but it won’t be too bad.”

“If you say so.” Haru glanced down at Tsukushi in the baby carrier. He liked the baby enough after being around him at the shop but he had no idea how to care for one. He was only good at taking care of himself.

“Come on,” Makoto said bringing Haru out of his thoughts. “We can still watch that movie until Asahi returns.”

Haru nodded. That would still be fine and not detract too much from the evening.

However, Tsukushi had other plans.

The crying fit started fifteen minutes into the movie. Haru let Makoto take the initiative with calming him down.

“I think he’s upset about being in an unfamiliar environment,” Makoto said as Tsukushi continued to still cry after a diaper change.

Haru nodded. It made sense since the baby was usually calm unless Asahi was holding him. He felt bad for Tsukushi but he wished he would stop crying.

From the couch, Haru watched from his peripheral as Makoto pace around the small room with Tsukushi cradled against his shoulder. He was amazed at Makoto’s unyielding patience when it came to children. Growing up with the younger twins must have contributed to it but Haru also knew it was just a part of the other man.

When Makoto started to sing, Haru’s full attention was on him. It wasn’t something Makoto did often around him, mostly just humming while cooking or cleaning, and it was a treat to hear. (He had a pleasant singing voice but if anyone ever complimented him on it, Makoto would just get bashful and say it was nothing.)

Makoto’s voice was soft and melodic, drawing Haru in just as much as Tsukushi. The crying gradually ceased, leaving only Makoto’s voice to fill the room. As he turned back to the couch, his gaze met Haru’s and he gave a soft smile. 

Haru felt his heart swell at the sight before him. Just when he thought he couldn’t love Makoto anymore, the man surprised him with something new. What did he do to deserve such a kind and loving man in his life?

 _Makoto will make a great parent someday,_ Haru observed. It wasn’t even something they’d discussed yet, but Haru wouldn’t be surprised if that’s what Makoto wanted.

Makoto dropped his gaze down to Tsukushi. “I think he’s asleep,” he whispered.

Haru nodded, pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind. That was a conversation for a much later date. “That’s good.”

Now that the baby was asleep, they could carry on with their evening.

Makoto gently situated Tsukushi back in his carrier and covered him with a blanket. Haru picked the remote back up as Makoto sat down next to him. As Makoto wrapped his arm around his shoulder, Haru leaned in to get comfortable again.

“As long as we don’t wake him, he should sleep the rest of the time,” Makoto said.

Haru turned the volume down before resuming the movie. This wasn’t his ideal night but it wasn’t completely ruined.

Asahi didn’t return until a little after the stated two hours. If he was going to dump his responsibilities onto them, the least he could have done was show back up on time, Haru thought as he entered the apartment.

“Thanks again for watching him,” he said, slinging the diaper bag over his shoulder.

“A warning still would have been nice,” Haru muttered as Makoto said, “We enjoyed looking after him.”

As Asahi picked up the carrier, Tsukushi started to stir in his sleep. “It’s like he knows it’s me even in his sleep,” he deadpanned. “Well, have a good rest of the night.”

“Take care!” Makoto said as he walked Asahi to the door and waved him off.

Haru trailed behind him and as soon as the door was shut, he couldn’t hold back any longer. As Makoto turned around, Haru grabbed his shirt with both hands and pulled him down to his level.

Makoto steadied himself by placing his hands on Haru’s shoulders as their lips crashed together. It was a bit more forceful than Haru intended but he rolled with it anyway, pulling Makoto’s bottom lip in between his. Even though it caught Makoto off guard, he was quick to react and opened parted his lips for Haru slip his tongue inside.

Haru had waited all night to do this and he needed more.

He took a step back, pulling Makoto along with him as they continued kissing. Haru figured he knew his apartment well enough to try and make it to his bedroom like this. Makoto however, wasn’t as confident.

Makoto broke the kiss, much to Haru’s displeasure, but it did make it easier to navigate to the bedroom. So Haru kept his complaints to himself.

“Aren’t you a little eager tonight?” Makoto teased, his voice already growing husky.

It sent a shiver down Haru’s spine. “Yes,” was he said as he opened the door and pulled Makoto inside.

He had patiently waited while the baby was there but now that they were alone again, that was all gone. He could get on with what he planned for the night and he wasn’t holding back anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Make sure to check all the other works from the MakoHaru Flash Bang as well!
> 
> If you liked this and want to share it on tumblr, use this [post](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/post/180685575626/fic-patience). Or for twitter, this [post](https://twitter.com/tripcreates/status/1068889269505282049).


End file.
